AkuRoku: The Bet
by MeGoNuts
Summary: Two brothers who have fallen in love with their best friends, Demyx's party and... "Hey Sora?" "Yeah?" "How about a bet?" WARNINGS: Yaoi AkuRoku, other minor pairings ,swearing. M for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

**MeGoNuts****:**

**The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sora shouted.

"I said I'M NOT COMING!" I yelled back.

It was, like, the 10 000th time today Sora tried to get me come with him to a party Demyx was having tomorrow.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Sora whined.

"I'm not in the mood", I said simply.

"But who knows if you're in the mood tomorrow", he said hopingly.

"I have homework to do", I said and went to my room.

"Pleeeaaaaseeee!" Sora said following me to my room.

Oh right, it's not my _own_ room. It's the room I share with my knuckle-head-excuse-of-a-brother. He's annoying but I still love him.

_I can't take this anymore!_

"OK I'll come", I groaned as I tried to count what's 2:3+(985:7)-65.

"Really? YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Sora shouted and left the room.

"One more thing", he plopped his head from the door.

"WHAT!"

"Axel's coming too", Sora grinned slyly.

"Like that would change a thing"; I said taking my history books from my school bag.

Actually, it did. A lot. I wasn't going to the party at first. I just wanted Sora to quit his pleas. But now, I'm totally going. You see, Axel is and has been my best friend since we were babies. But recently, let's just say that I've had not-so-friendly feelings towards him. And the worst part is that somehow Sora has found out. I have no idea how, but hey, he's my brother. You can expect anything between sky and earth.

Sora came beside me and turned my chair around so I faced him.

"I am SICK of this! I've seen how you look at him! I've seen how you react if you see someone with red hair in the crowd! I've seen how you act around him! I know what you think when you space out!" Sora shouted.

He leaned closer.

"Just GO AND GET HIM BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES!" he accenting each word and poking my chest at every word.

"What about you and Riku?" I asked.

He wasn't the only one who _knew_ things. Kukuku...

Sora's face went red and he stood upstraight, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's different...", he mumbled.

"Yeah right it's any different", I said as I crossed my arms.

_Oooh yes._

_That's a good idea. A SPLENDID idea._

I grinned.

"Hey Sora", I said.

"Yeah?"

"How about a bet?"

"Tell me", Sora said and looked at me.

"We'll both tell our crushes about our feelings, and if the other doesn't then..."

"Then what?"

I thought for a moment.

_Bingo._

"Then the other has to clean the whole apatment, do the dishes for a month and simply spoil the other for two weeks."

"And if we both fail?" Sora asked.

"Then both of us has to clean the place and keep it spotless for two months."

_My idea is a kick-ass!_

Sora smirked.

"You're on", he said.

I smirked and pointed my hand towards him.

We shook hands on it.

"Time limit?" he asked.

" 'Till midnight tomorrow."

He smirked and left the room.

"Good night."

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**MeGoNuts****:**

**The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My alarm went on, and the alarm being Sora.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" he screamed.

"Tonight's the party! Get up!" Sora jumped on my bed.

"Yeah right at it...", I mumbled and turned my side.

"And school starts in 30 minutes", he added casually.

"Holy Kingdom Hearts!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth in record time and washed my face quickly.

I ran back to our room and changed clothes real quick.

Sora just stood there.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that that I totally pranked you", he said pointing at the clock on the wall.

06.55.

Sora grinned. What else can you expect from the King of Pranks?

"Aaaargh", I grumbled and packed my bag.

We went to the kitchen together and Sora had already made a few sandwitches for both of us.

"Kairi and Riku will be here any minute now", Sora said as the doorbell rang.

He went to open and I started to munch at my sandwitch.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi cheered. "Naminé and Axel came with us", she continued.

"Hi guys", Sora greeted everyone.

"If it isn't our Roxy", Axel came and sat by me.

"Hey Axel", I said and yawned.

"You should try some green tea in the morning. It helps you stay awake. At least it works for me", Naminé said.

"I'm not that much of a tea person", I said to her.

"Hey Roxy! I'll go now! We'll have to go get Demyx and Wakka!" Sora shouted.

The door closed behind them and Naminé sat on the table, swinging her legs just a bit.

"Oh right. Ya comin' to the party?" Axel asked from me, turning to face me. His emerald green orbs looked into my bright clear blue ones.

"Guess I am. Sora talked me into it", I said as I sipped some of my apple juice.

"I would've never thought you'd even think about going, knowing Demyx's having them", Naminé said.

Oh yes, that was my first thought, too. But then Sora was begging for too long for my nerves and then I didn't even care if I had to go to a party Demyx was having. I just wanted him to shut up for a while.

"That's just what I thought, but thungs change", I continued.

Yes, for example we made that stupid bet and-

Oh no.

All my brainwork shut down. All I could think was that I had to tell Axel that I loved him or I'd have to be a house maid for a monthand Sora's personal slave for two weeks.

_Oh shit._

Axel just sat beside me, completely oblivious of my thoughts.

I banged my head to the table, it was all I could do in my current state.

I got up quickly.

"Let's get goin' ", I said and took my bag.

"Sure thing", Naminé said and hopped ogg the table.

We left our apatment and went to the elevator. We somehow got ourselves in the small box, resulting me almost getting squashed like a bug between the wall and Axel. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks and Naminé was in front of us, not in the threat of dying on loss of oxygen and blushing.

I gazed at Axel. He just casually was there, doing nothing. If Naminé wasn't there, I'm sure I'd figure out something to do...

_Oh fuck what am I thinking?_

I turned my gaze to the door of the elevator but the images didn't go away. The images where Axel pinned me to the wall, kissing me passionately, me running my fingers through his red hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss...

My daydreaming was cut off when I saw Naminé look at me outside the elevator, Axel beside her.

"Hey Rox, you coming or not?" she asked.

"You okay? You're all red", Axel pointed when I got out.

"I-It's nothing", I said as I walked out of the building.

The hot almost-summer air hit my face and I waited for the two behind me.

"You're spacing out more than usual", Axel said as we walked the street, passing the dog park.

"No I'm not", I said back at him.

"You're stuttering, talking, nonsense, all tensed up a-"

"HEELLLOOO BITCHEEES!"

We turned around and there was no other than Rora, Riku, Kairi, Demyx and some random people from our school.

A lot of students from Swampfield High School lived in these five-levelled buildings. They were actually made for the students, because Swampfield High School was in the middle of no where. For example, the nearest hospital was 10 miles away, or the nearest mall was 7 miles away. But you could get there easily by buses.

Demyx ran to me and glomped me (read " attacked). We both fell to the ground.

"So cool you're coming to my party!" Demyx shouted.

"Yeah, but get off me", I said as I tried to shove him off me.

Kairi laughed her ass off and Sora almost chocked on his own laughter, rolling on the ground. Riku laughed too, Naminé giggled and Axel tried to cover his laughter by turning his head.

Eventually Naminé and Riku got Demyx off me.

"Hey has anyone done the multimedia stuff already?" Demyx asked.

"I have", I, Sora and Naminé said in unison.

"Shit!" Demyx yelled.

"They were supposed to be done last week, dumbass!" Wakka says as he jogged to us.

"Ooh shitting chicken", Demyx mumbled.

Everyone was talking and Demyx came to me.

"So you're REALLY coming to the party Rox?" Demyx asked.

"Sora talked me into it. Otherwise I wouldn't have even considered it", I said with a chuckle.

"Oh this is so cool!" he said with a sly smirk. "You're going to get totally wasted", he continued.

"I'm not drinking. Maybe later, but not now", I said simply.

"C'mon", Axel, who got beside me out of nowhere, said. "You seriously cannot go to Demyx's party without getting drunk."

Our big gruop had turned right, towards the Swampfield High School. The school was in sight, it was about two hudread meters away.

There were smaller groups all along the road and Naminé and Kairi had gone with Larxene and their huge group of girls. Then Demyx went to Zexion, acting a bit like some retarded fangirl-boy.

"Hey Roxas!" Tidus shouted from a road on the left from us. He came to me.

"Have you done the religion performance?" he asked.

"Oh holy fucking shitting chicken", I said.

I had completely forgotten. Harrison, our religion/history teacher, is SO going to kill me.

"You sound like Demyx", Wakka said with a laugh.

We talked about nothing and everything and then we came to the school yard, just in time as the bell rang.

We went inside and I went upstairs to religion. I went towards the stairs but Sora stopped me before that.

"Remember", he said smirking and left.

"Remember what?" Demyx asked me.

"Oh nothing", I said and went upsatirs, Demyx tailing me.

The classroom door was open and we took our seats, I sat in the middle row, last desk, Demyx on my right.

Mr. Harrison came in and he started to lecture about some random shit. But I didn't listen, I went back to my daydream of me and Axel in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**MeGoNuts****:**

**The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I didn't even notice that the class had ended until Demyx waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Roxas! We have gym next!" Demyx said.

I got shocked and fell off my chair. Or actually the chair fell backwards, but anyways.

"You scared the shit outta me!" I shouted to him.

"Neh, whatever. Let's get going before we get detention", Demyx said, grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

I dashed after him.

Mrs. Corong, the arts teacher, was turning pupils out outside. We sneaked through the coat racks and to a hallway. We went past the girls' locker room and slipped to the boys' locker room, only to find Axel, Wakka, Tidus, Zexion and Riku play Texas Hold 'Em.

The door opened and Luxord came in.

"Hey care if I join?" he said with his eyes sparkling by the mere thought of card games.

"Sure I was already leavin' ", Axel said and got up. "Let's go Pocky."

"What?" I yelled.

Everyone started laughing, me and Axel included.

We left the locker room, leaving everyone else there. We didn't even have to say anything, both of us knew we were going to skip gym, due to the fact that Tackhon was our teacher.

We sneaked past the school nurse's office and opened the back door with Axel's American Express.

"Ah skipping classes. An elegant form of art", Axel said grinning.

I looked at him. He turned his gaze to me and we both blasted to laugh.

You could hear the groans of protest of all the boys in the locker room, even through all the walls and doors.

We snickered in unison and walked through the teachers' parking lot.

"Did anything happen in Harrison's class?" Axel asked.

Heh, I wouldn't have known if a nuclear bomb would've blasted in front of my face during the über-boring class.

"No, just the usual boring stuff", I dais.

"But then what did Demyx do? He sat outside the classroom for at least half an hour."

"Really? I didn't see a thing."

"Spaced out."

"What?"

"You spaced out again. I can tell that something is on your mind."

Yeeah, like that I'm gay for my best friend, for an example.

I stayed quiet.

"And I'll find out one way or another."

We had walked out of the school grounds and we were walking towards the school sports field. It was just a piece of dirt in middle of a big grassfield.

"Don't worry. I'll tell ya. Later", I said and sat under a big oak tree, Axel sitting next to me.

"Why not now?" he asked.

I shook my head. " I'll tell you when I'm ready to."

I laid down and looked at the sky.

"I hadn't done my religion performance but Harrison didn't do a thing", I said smiling.

"Well it's true. It's a wonder he remembers-"

_"Remember."_

Sora's voice rang in my head.

I looked at Axel, his fire-red spiky hair that shone when the sun hit it, his pure emerald-green eyes, His purple triangle tattoos on his cheeks, his strong facial features, his perfect, soft-looking pale lips that moved when he spoke. I saw his mouth move, but I heard nothing. I started to dream about what would it feel like if I could kiss those lips, just once, just once before I died...

Time flies and the school bell wakes me from my day-dreaming.

I jolted up sitting and saw that Axel was standing in front of me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty", the redhead said grinning. He gave his hand to me and I grabbed it. Axel pulled me up.

"Better get going before Tackhon sees we're missin' ", Axel continued.

I nodded.

"I wouldn't like to have one of his rants that last for millions of centuries", I said and laughed.

I was still a bit spaced out.

_Why does Axel have to be... so... Axel?_

We almost ran to the school, only to find that the back door where we came, wouldn't open, not even with Axel's credit card.

"FUCK!" Axel hissed.

"Let me", I said and gently pushed Axel out of the way.

I went to the lock, snatched it off the door and opened the door. Axel looked surprised as I dropped the chunk of metal to the ground and walked in.

I was strength and also had my share of breaking in places. Hehe.

We went to the locker room and found everyone else there.

"Fun skipping classes?" Luxord asked.

"Hilarious", Axel said with his signature smile.

"What did you do today?" I asked from Riku.

"Inside soccer", he answered.

"AND the teacher threw me out!" Sora shouted from the shower.

"What for?" I asked between my laughter.

"He kicked the ball out of the window", Demyx said.

"How on earth he did that?" I laughed. The windows were almost at the ceiling, and the ceiling was, hmm, 20 meters from the ground.

"Destroyed three goals", Zexion yelled.

"And said "Fuck you" to Tackhon", Tidus said.

Everyone bursted to laughter.

"Now I'm almost hoping I hadn't skipped classes!" I laughed.

"Don't worry", Wakka said and smirked.

He held his cell phone.

"You didn't-" Axel said.

"I sure did. It's all on tape", he said as he waved the phone.

"Remember to show 'em after lunch!" I laughed.

Everyone was laughing and Sora came out of the shower, drying his hair. His cheeks had a light shade of pink in them.

"Hey Wakka! I can watch them while you guys are eating. I think I'm not coming. After all, my school day ends after literature", I said.

"Sure thing. Catch", Wakka said and threw me the cell. I catched it with my fast reflexes.

I left and sat to a bench group in front of the caféteria.

I put on my headphones and linked them to the phone.

The video started to play. A lot of noise was heard on the background and Sora was next to Riku.

"Bet you can't kick the ball to the roof", Riku said.

"Can to!" Sora said and kicked the soccer ball with strenght, sending it flying across the air.

I smiled. Sora was just so easy to provoke.

"The camera followed the black 'n' white object and it went through a window near the roof with a loud crash and glass falling tot the floor. I snickered at the sight.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" Tackhon shouts.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I saw Axel. He tapped my headphone and I twisted it so Axel had the other half.

Axel was so close, only mere inches away, his elbow touching my arm.

I jumped as I heard Sora shouting "Fuck you!" so loud I had to take my headphone off my ear so I wouldn't go deaf.

Then, Sora stomped to the locker room and the video ended.

Me and Axel both blasted to completely incontrollable laughter and Kairi came to the lunchline.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

I could only say "Sora", "ball" and "room" between my laughter. I didn't even know if she got it at all, but whatEVAHH.

Kairi still had the puzzled look. I looked at Axel and we started laughing again.

"Do you know what they're laughin' at?" Kairi asked from Sora, who had come out of the locker room to the lunchline with a bunch of other people.

"I would guess a video where I kick a soccer ball through a window and tell Tackhon to kiss my ass", he said and grinned.

Kairi snickered a bit.

"So that's why Tackhon was as red as a tomato and looking like a crazy bull just waiting to see something red", she said.

"Why, oh WHY CAN't YOU JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR?" Hayner shouted.

Wait, HAYNER?

"Hayner? I haven't seen you in weeks!" I shouted.

"Hey Roxy Poxy howdcha doin'?" he asked.

He had been away for weeks on a vacation in New Zealand.

"Hayner when did you get back?" I asked.

"A few days ago. I wasn't in school so I could recover from the time difference", he explained.

The caféteria door opened and the crowd started to move.

"Gotta go bye!" Hayner shouted and disappeared into the crowd.

Thank GOD I wasn't going to lunch today. Too much crowd.

"I think I'll go to lunch", Axel said and left, his handsome figure disappearing into the crowd, but you could still see his gair, sticking out of the mass of heads.

I got up and went to the library. The Swampfield High School Library was actually pathetic, really small and hardly any books, but there was a lot of computers.

I went to my spot, a small space hidden between a few shelves. I sat to a blue chair I always sit on.

I dug my literature book I was reading, which happened to be "Lord of the Rings".

I tried to concentrate on the small letters on the pages, but all I could think was Axel.

_"I can tell something's on your mind. And I'll find out one way or another."_

I slammed the book on my forehead and dropped my head to the table.

_Why would it be so hard? God, get a grip Roxas._

"Shit", I mumbled and sat straight.

I took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

_Ok so what's the worst thing that could happen, then? Other than Axel seeing me as a perverted freak and never speaking to me again._

_Nothing._

I sighed and took my things.

Just when I opened the library door-

No wait.

I turned the handle again and again, but it dind't even budge.

_I'm all locked up in the school library and the worst thing, no one even knows I'm here!_

I kicked the door with all my strength.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Kricks. Kracks.

I looked at the door in horror. The hinges popped put and fell tot he floor. The door started to fall. It fell and fell until it crashed the floor with a huge "POW" that echoed in the empty hallways.

Ok. I know I was strong, but HEY. I JUST KICKED A LOCKED DOOR OPEN! Dude, what am I? Some fucking superhero? No chance.

I looked at the clock.

_Oh snap._

I quickly ran to my class, which, luckily, hadn't started yet. Everyone was in their seats already or wandering around the class.

I went to my front-row seat in front of Axel.

"Where were you? I already started to think that you were going to skip literature as well. And without me", Axel said leaning over his desk.

"I'll tell you after the class", I said and as if on cue, Mrs. Leonorx came in with all of her chubbyness and auntiness.

"OK EVERYBODY TAKE YOUR SEATS AND START READING!"

Oh yeah, and her booming voice of course.

Everyone did as she said and silence fell into the room.

I read my book. Or at least I tried to.

A loud "BEEP" was heard and someone cleared their throat.

"I have an announcement", principal started. "I hereby pronounce that the library is unavailable until we fix the door. Good day and study hard", he said and a "click" was heard.

A small chit chat started in the class and Axel tapped my shoulder.

"You know what that was about?" he whispered.

I grinned widely, a true Cheshire-Cat grin.

"I kinda kicked the door", I whispered back to him.

Axel's eyes grew large.

"No way."

"If I wouldn't have kicked the door I would be locked up in the library right now", I said tot he redhead behind me.

"So that's why you came so late", he said.

Axel grinned widely.

"Cool", he whispered.

"QUIET IN THE FRONT ROW!" Leonorx said, but it still sounded like shouting.

I turned around and continued to read my book.


	4. Chapter 4

**MeGonuts****:**

**AkuRoku: The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FINALLY!" Axel shouts.

"Totally. I can finally go home and-" I said.

"AND GET READY FOR MY PARTYYY!" Demyx shouted and glomped me from behind, sending us both crashing to the ground, him being on top of me.

"GET OFF ME! GAAH!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at our little 'scene' and I felt like dying of embarrassement.

"Go glomp someone of your own size", Axel laughed.

What happened next happened in a flash.

Demyx grinned and got up, and once he was up, Demyx lunged himself at Axel. Before I knew it, I was lying on the ground and Axel was under Demyx on the floor.

"I didn't mean myself when I meant to glomp someone of your own size!" Axel yelled. Somehow, I was jealous at Demyx, being on top of Axel like that.

Again, all kinds of images started to run through my head and I blushed. I got up quickly.

"Aaaa Zexy!" Demyx yelled and ran towards the bluette, forgetting Axel altogether.

I offered my hand to Axel and helped him get up.

"Demyx is sugar high or he has drunk some kind of energy drink", I said as we walked out of the school building.

"I think I saw Tidus give him a Battery during the recess", Axel said.

"Well that would explain his behaviour", I said. Demyx was really caffeine-sensitive.

We walked towards the students' apartment complex. Axel, Sora and I lived in the same building, Sora int he same apartment ans Axel two floors below.

"You know we can always play cards at my place if you don't feel like not going to the party", Axel said, changing the subject from whatever he was talking.

"I think I'll come this time", I said. _Because I don't want to end up as Sora's personal slave._

We arrived at our building and I went to the door. I dialed the code and-

"FUCK! Axel what's the code?" I asked over my shoulder.

"0609 like always", he said.

I dialed the numbers again.

"Access denied" flashed on the screen.

"I can't get in", I said and turned to Axel.

"Let me", Axel said and got beside me. He dialed 0813 and the maching beeped, clicking the lock open. Axel opened the door and grinned.

"They must've changed the combination", he said and went inside.

"How you knew it? And why I didn't know it?" I puffed as I went inside after my best friend.

Axel shrugged.

"I guessed it 'cause somebody had broken it one of the buildings last week", he said and pushed the elevator button.

The elevator came and we got in.

_Oh shit._

Me, Axel, alone in an elevator equals pervy images from the morning.

I couldn't help but blush incontrollably. I facepalmed myself, in attempt to remove the images out of my head.

"Why'd you do that?" Axel asked.

_Thinkofsomethingandfast._

"I forgot to close the TV and it has been wasting electricity for hours", I mumbled. Just hope Axel buys it.

"Oh yeah. I was about to say about it before we left", he said. "I'll leave here see ya at the party."

And so, Axel was gone before I had time to say anything.

The elevator stopped and I stepped out. I walked to the front door of my and Sora's apartment. I dug for my keys, but they weren't there.

_Can't anything go right today?_

I sighed and went to the stairs. I went down two floors and knocked to on oh-so-familiar door. As expected, a familiar redhead with blazing green eyes opened the door.

"Missed me already?" Axel said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I don't have my keys", I said back.

"Poor you. I was just making some carbonara", Axel said as he went to the kitchen.

I stepped in the familiar apartment and left my shoes on the small space in front of the door.

The flat was messy, as always. But hey, we're talking about AXEL here. It's always like after a nuclear bomb in Axel's place.

I went to the kitchen after the redhead. He was stirring something in a pot and it smelled delicious. Axel was a very good cook, though he sucks at school and stuff. But grades aren't everything.

I watched Axel for a while from the doorfame. His elegant movements as he poured pasta to a bowl, the glow in his eyes as he cooked. His emerald green eyes...

_Hey, he's looking at me!_

"You comin' to eat or stand there for the rest of the day?" he asked as he sat down to the table.

The food smelled heavenly, the spices mixing up to form a mouth-watering scent.

I sat to the table, took a bit to my fork and tasted it.

"As delicious as always, Axel. Just hope Sora would be as good as you as a cook. He can't even make porridge without burning it", I said. Thought at the porridge Sora made a few days ago. YUCK.

"Glad ya like it", Axel said and munched his pasta.

We ate the delicious Axel had made and went to the small living room. I sat on the sofa while Axel looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You seriously think you're going to the party in your schol uniform?" he asked while leaning to the doorframe and looking at me with a judging look with something I couldn't quite catch.

"I guess I'll just wait for Sora to come home and then go change", I said simply. "If he even comes home."

"Did you remember I have a spare key to your place?" he said with his signature-grin plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah! I gave it to you last summer when we moved in here", I said and got up.

"Let's go and get you ready", Axel said and turned to the door. And I had a good view of his smackalicious ass.

_Roxas you PERVERT._

I chuckled in my mind and shook my head before going after the redhead, who was already out of the door.

"Wait up dumbass!" I shouted/laughed after Axel who ran up the stairs.

Simple. I ran up to him and went past him during the last pair of stairs.

"I win! Haha! I'm the best!" I laughed as Axel almost crawled the rest of the stairs.

"Shut up Pocky", he laughed.

"Yeah don't be a sore loser Axe", I said back to him.

Yes we have our own inside jokes. But who wouldn't have?

"Just get the door already", I said.

Axel dug up his keys andopened the door. We walked in the clearly cleaner apartment, compared to Axel's, and I went to the living room.

There was some random commercial going on the TV which had been on the whole time.

_So it really WAS on._

"Wanna watch a movie?" I shouted over to Axel.

"Nope. Firstly", Axel said and put his hand on my shoulder," we'll find something for you to wear."

"Wa-. Why can't I just put something, casual?"

"No way Rocky-Pocky. It's your first official party so you have to be presentable."

"And that means?"

"Something very cool", Axel said and grinned an evil smirk.

_Uh-oh. This is no good._

"Let's go and find you something _sweeeeeeeeeeeeet_ to wear."

Axel took me from my elbow and dragged me along him, to my and Sora's room. And as expected, he dashed right away to my drawer.

"No."

"Definitely not."

"Yuck."

"Where on earth have you bought _this_.?"

"looks good, buuuuuut no."

After 20 minutes of violating my drawer Axel sat on the edge of my bed and huffed.

I sat bedise him and silence fell.

The his face brightened.

"Hey Rox?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're about the same size as Sora, right?"

"Almost. Why?"

Axel jumped off the bed.

"Why don't you go put some movie ready, like Forrest Gump? I'll take care of your outfit", he said as he shooed me out of the room and closed the door.

I sighed and went to put the DVD player ready.

I sat on the sofa and after alittle while, Axel came beside me.

"So what you chose for me to wear?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just don't go and look at it before we'll go there. It's a surprise."

_So it's something totally OC for me. Axel and his quirky desires._

The rest of the afternoon went in a flash, Sora had come home and left as soon as he came. As soom as the movie ended, it was time to start and get ready for the party.

"OK I'll go and get ready. See ya in a hour", Axel said and left.

The second the door closed I dashed to my room.

I slammed the door open, looked over to my bed and went pale.

There was my outfit. Which consisted of Sora's clothes.

There were black, ripped skinny jeans, a loose white T-shirt, a sleeveless coloubomb-hoodie and a black-purplish leather bels.

_This is just the kind of clothes Axel would wear. And I never even knew Sora had this kind of clothes. I'm SO not going to wear that._

I sihged and decided to take a shower.

_That outfit is totally OC. If I just picked up another outfit...? No, I don't have the time. And Axel would make wear that, anyway. So it would be of no use. And I don't think Sora will use them tonight..._

I got out of the shower, took a towel, wrapped it around my hips and went to my room.

I stared at the clothes on my bed.

.

.

.

_Fuck this! They're just CLOTHES, damnit!_

I grabbed the clothes and changed.

They felt amazingly comfortable.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was like there was another person looking back at me. The clothes fir me, even though they weren't something I would pick up for an outfit if I was the one to decide.

I combed my hair, or at least tried to, and started to do my homework. And that didn't last too long.

_Wonder what Axel will wear... Probably something flashy. Or at least something original._

Axel had always ahd his own style which was not compareable to any other. He always stuck out, but not too much. And he was very spontaneous about everything he did. So you could expect anything from him.

_What indeed..._

I sighed a bit.

_I'll just go to the party. After all, the bet was my idea. It'll go just fine. And if Sora fails, it's going to be totally cool... Kukuku..._

Now I was completely on a better mood, after thinking about Sora pampering me for 2 weeks.

My thinking had taken a lot more time than I thought it would and the doorbell rang.

I looked at the clock.

Axel was WAY too early.

Bet he's just excited.

I got up and went to get the door.

_Here goes nothing..._

**Author's notes****: Sorry this chapter took such a long time! :( But now it's here. I have been extremely busy lately and a bit lazy, too :3. The smut will come in the next chapter, or at least in the next 2 chapters. And I try to get the next chapter up earlier than this one. See ya in the next chapter. And read my other stories too!**

**OVER AND OUT! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**MeGoNuts****:**

**AkuRoku: The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For a while I hesitated at the door. Slowly I opened the door and saw the familiar, handsome redhead in front of me, smiling.

"I knew you'd look great, Roxy", Axel said with his signature smile.

I looked down, being a bit shy. I looked at Axel.

He was wearing tight, black leather pants, a white, shredded T-shirt with black and red stripes, bracelet, an army-like necklace and he had dyed black stripes in his hair. He had a lot of eyeliner, too.

To put it simply, he looked amazing. He looked like _Axel_.

And I had to restrain myself from jumping on him right there and then.

"Not kinda my style, but it's okay, y'know", Roxas said and walked past him.

"Over to Dem's, then? Want to go pick up Kairi on the way? I bet she's coming", Axel said as he closed the door behind us.

"You know how she gets when there's action", I said back to the redhead. Yeah, Kairi could go from emo to party-rock-hard in a matter of seconds.

The elevator happened to be reserved at the moment, so we walked down. I think it was for the best, or I'd have gone crazy in there. Too much… _images._ The mere thought made me hot.

_Oh god no._

My head was spinning, the stairs started to wobble under my feet and the spiky red hair just kept on going. I grabbed the railing and regained my balance. Luckily, my head cleared up and I caught up to Axel.

The main door opened when Axel opened it and the cooled-down early summer air blew right at my face. I think I felt a bug fly right at my cheekbone, and it stinged slightly.

Demyx's place wasn't that far away, about a few hundred meters. We walked along the empty road, somewhere in the distance there were other people from Swampfield, clearly going to Demyx's party. Was that Tidus? Probably was.

The last minute's panic started to hit me as we got closer. Axel had been all relaxed and walking like he normally did, he started to get excited. He fidgeted his thumbs with his index fingers, a strange habit he has. It wasn't something everyone would notice, but hey, I had known him for ever.

"…xas? Roxas? You hear?"

I had, again, been in my own thoughts. Axel was looking me with his piercingly bright, lovely green emerald eyes.

"You spaced out again. Hey honestly, what's up?"

We had made our way outside Demyx's house and you could clearly hear the blasting music and all the noises of hardcore partying all the way outside. The people in the nearby houses weren't disturbed at all, not to talk about all the neighbours in the same house, because almost all of them were in the small flat owned by Demyx and being a part of making all the ruckus. People were pouring in and out of the house constantly and the party stretched all the way outside. Small groups were smoking and drinking and laughing and just having fun.

I froze. I was starting to get terrified. I was so out of my own, comfortable zone it was a completely foreign feeling.

Axel clearly sensed my change of mood.

"It'll be alright. Nothing's going to happen, plus there'll be lots of people to look after you", Axel said and placed his hand on my shoulder, leaning towards me slightly. Sometimes I truly hated to be so short.

"And half of those people can barely take care of themselves…" I mumbled.

"It's not really that bad. It really isn't", Axel said and huffed, looking over his shoulder, over to the building. "I've gotta admit that it's an unnaturally wild party, even for one held by Demyx", he looked back at me, Oh dear god those lovely eyes," and we don't have to stay for that long if you don't want to." He chuckled. "We can always go and play cards at my place", he smirked. Typical Axel.

I had been silent, but he truly made me feel better. I wasn't terrified any more. And he knew I wasn't. I didn't have to say a word, and still he knew what I was feeling and thinking. At least sometimes, and I'm happy that he doesn't know exactly _everything_ I'm thinking.

I smirked mischievously. "Let's go then."

We blended in the mass of people and made our way through the sitting groups of already drunk students from Swampfield in the staircase. The noise was already deafening and as we got closer to Dem's flat it just got louder and louder. There were cupboard cups, spilled alcohol, cigarettes and trash all over the floor. There was even a strap of toilet paper hanging from a railing. People were dancing, smoking, singing, drinking making out, groping each other and stuff.

The going was wild, to put it simply. I got confused and couldn't proceed too well in the huge mass of people. Axel was slipping from the smallest cracks in between people and I started to fall behind. I tried to squish myself forward, with no results. My shortness clearly didn't help.

Suddenly I felt a hand take mine and lead me through the crowd towards Dem's flat. It was clearly Axel's, the same softness and skin tone. Now that proceeding wasn't so hard anymore I got time to look around myself. I saw a glimpse of Tidus making out with Yuna, Rikku being surrounded by a group of some random guys, Wakka having some kind of drinking contest with Xigbar and a huge bunch of faces I couldn't recognize at all.

There were just so much people. How could they even _fit_ in here? Even the staircase was completely _packed_ with people. I was scared to even think about the possible mass of people in the center of this, which happened to be Dem's flat.

After a terribly long while we made it in front of Dem's flat. Axel pulled me in there and there definitely wasn't so much people as I had expected. Everyone were at the flat next door, for some reason. Demyx was at the DJ table, mixing up the music and drinking from a red cupboard cup. He looked up and saw me and Axel. He waved at us and touched some buttons and left the table.

"That wasn't so bad. And besides, I'll look after you so you won't get raped or get loft et cetera." Axel smacked my back slightly. He was about to continue, but Demyx finally caught up to us.

"Heya guys! How-sa it goin'? Got here safeleeeeeee?"

_Drunk already…?_

"The place's _packed_! Where'd all these people come from? Like, at least half of these people are complete strangers to me! And that says a lot!" Axel said laughing at the last part.

"I dunnoooo, there wus just sum people farther away and they brought peopl and they brought people and so on an' so ooooon", Demyx told us as his speech slubbered very much.

I was slightly petrified in the mass of people and my look wandered around the flat. Lightning was very dim, cups everywhere and spilled drinks smeared places. The scent was a strong mix of perfumes, cologne, sweat and alcohol.

This really isn't my thing.

I sighed.

"So you truly DID come here Roooxyyyy!" Demyx squealed and squished me. I think my lungs just crushed or something.

"Hey, get off of me already!"

_What a dejá vu._

Demyx released Roxas from his drunken iron-grip and looked towards the DJ table and back at the two.

"Now that you're here, I can put up some real shit", he said and walked to the table. The music stopped for a moment. Me and Axel both looked at the musician as he turned and pushed buttons and switches. He swapped a few big, round discs and took a deep breath.

It was truly dramatic and all the people were looking at Demyx. And then he started playing. The beat blasted out of the audio system and filled the whole place. Demyx was good at what he was doing, that's for sure. Everyone started dancing and bouncing around like crazy.

I quickly got a look of Axel and he had that _look_ on his face. Like the one "I'm gonna do something now and you don't like it but I don't care". Before I knew it, he had dragged me all the way to the center of dancing mass of people.

"C'mon Roxy! It's party time!" Axel shouted over the blaring music.

_Fuck this. How many times do I come to parties. Never. *Inner sigh* I guess I'll make the most out of it._

The music got the best of me and I started jumping and dancing among everyone else. I dived in my own world and thoughts. I listened to the music and swinged to it. For a long while, I truly had fun while doing something I had never done before.

Before I knew it Axel was gone. He wasn't on the dancefloor anymore. I searched for him with my eyes and scanned the area for a familiar redhair-hottie.

I got out of the dancefloor while watching the swinging, bouncing dancers along the way. Finally, I spotted the redhead at the DJ-table talking with Zexion and Luxord.

"There's our partyfly! Hiya!" Luxord shouted to me and waved for me to come over.

"Never thought I'd actually be seeing you _here_", Zexion commented.

"Me neither", I said breathless. Dancing really sucks out your juices.

Axel hit my back playfully. "Well YOU were enjoying yourself. God knows how long you were there", he laughed. "This honestly is something I _didn't_ know about you." He paused for a moment. "And that says a lot."

Everyone laughed playfully, me among them. This party isn't so bad as I feared, os as horrible as it first seemed like, with the huge mass of people and stuffed-up staircase.

I looked at the front door and saw Sora and Riku come in. They both looked around and Sora locked eyes with me. Shivers went down my spine. He couldn't have told Riku yet, could he?

Sora saw the question in my eyes. He smiled, put out his tongue and looked at his right hand, which was in Riku's.

_So he did it?_

He clearly had. If the holding hands wasn't enough to convince me, then the kiss just seconds after our speechless conversation did the job.

"I'll go get a drink", I said and dashed in the kitchen, where I assumed the drinks were.

A last minute's panic hit me right after I got myself in the empty kitchen. I leaned on the wall and ran my hand through my hair. Cold sweat ran along my temples.

_Well Sora was lucky, because clearly Riku felt the same way. But what about Axel? I bet I'm not that lucky. But I have to tell him or I'll lose. And I definitely won't lose to that knucklehead brother of mine. How much time do I have? At least a few hours. But am I ready to put my friendship with Axel on the line for a bet with my _brother?_ I truly should have thought this through before I said anything about this whole deal. But if I didn't tell Axel, would Sora understand? No, no, I only have myself to blame for this and I have to go through with this. Damn, it was MY idea after all. But I'm not familiar with anything of _this_ sort! It's all new to me! I don't know a thing about dating or relationships or any of the sort!_

Bit by bit I started to feel like my head would explode from all the thinking. I sighed and took a deep breath.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, Axel, Axel, Axel…- Wait what?_

I banged my head to the wall behind. The ache helped me calm down slightly. I looked at the clock on the kitchen counter. _20.03._

_I still have a few hours left. Sora clearly didn't leave it for the last minute. So neither will I. I won't chicken out from this, not now, not ever._

I shook my head, grabbed a random, red cupboard cup from the table with some alcohol in it and gulped it down in one go. I certainly shouldn't have done it. The taste was terrible and it filled my whole mouth. The taste of alcohol. I didn't like it. I waited for a small while so the uneasy feeling would settle. A warming, kinda burning sensation then filled my mouth and I felt it all the way down my throat. This was different, and I liked it.

_Now I kinda get why people like drinking in the first place._

I walked out of the kitchen and looked for Axel. He had gone to the dancefloor. I braced myself mentally for what I was about to do.

_Now or never._

I went to Axel and grabbed him from the collar. He bent down, almost to my level. I looked in his eyes. Those lovely, bright, piercingly beautiful emerald-green eyes.

I took a deep breath and…

Silence. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

He kept on looking at me. Did he know what I was thinking? What I was about to say? Still…

"I love you Axel."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank GOD I FINALLY OT THIS IN HERE! *tears of happiness* Again, sorry it took so long . But I hope you like it! 3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**MeGoNuts:**

**AkuRoku: The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I said it. I had finally said it. I felt my cheeks burning, and my head was dizzy. My hands were clenching on Axel's collar, and my knuckles were turning white bit by bit. I was nervous as hell.

_Now I've really done it this time…_

There we stood, in the middle of the dancefloor, Axel bent down to my eye level. The piercing, green emeralds were staring right into my bright, blue sapphires, seeing right into the deepest parts of my very soul. It was truly intimidating, even though it was just Axel looking at me, or then that was the sole reason why it was so nerve-wrecking.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. The pressure of the situation was starting to be too much.

_Why isn't he saying anything… Or at least reacting in any way…?_

"R… Roxas…" Axel stuttered. He blinked once, twice, thrice.

_Is it my imagination, or is he blushing…?_

I was reaching the point where I felt like my head would explode. I let go of the redhead's collar and turned around.

_I'll just go home…_

I hadn't even taken a single step, because suddenly I was surrounded by an intensive warmth and a scent which made me lose my mind. The scent of Axel.

_What is this… Why…?_

Axel had pulled me against him tightly. His arms were around my body, his right arm behind my back and resting on my waist, the other one around my shoulder. His thumb was caressing my shoulderblade through my clothing. I felt him snuggle his nose on my head. He held me so tightly against himself, so warm.

I heard his heartbeat, it was surprisingly fast. His body felt so good against me.

I yielped as I felt a hot breath on my left ear. Axel chuckled.

"Took you long enough to say that, Roxy…", Axel whispered in my ear with a strong, velvety and husky voice. My hands were pressed against Axel's chest and I gripped his shirt. Our cheeks brushed against each other and it gave me a tingling feeling, like small sparks on the spots where our skins touched. Axel moved his hand from my shoulder over to the back of my neck.

Now, our noses were touching against each other. Axel looked at me. My heart was about to burst, my hands were trembling and my legs felt like they would give up any second now.

My thoughts were running wild. I was a total mess of confusion and strong emotions.

_Why is this happening… He can't feel the same way about me… Can he?_

I was so, so excited, but at the same time so, so scared. I was afraid of what would happen after this, how my friendship with Axel would change and the possibility that I would be ruining everything frightened me.

I felt his lips so close, but still not touching mine. It would take only a minimalistically tiny movement of muscles and I would be kissing him, Axel.

_Is this for real, honestly... This thing only happens in TV-series and comics..._

I closed my eyes. The situation was so intense I thought I would faint.

And then it happened.

I felt Axel's soft lips against mine. They were a little dry, but so soft and warm. I somehow knew this was going to happen, but I was still taken aback by it. My whole body tensed up for a second but it immediately relaxed. My hands gripped Axel's collar even more tightly.

_This seriously can't be happening. For God's sake this must be a hell of a dream._

My head was a big fuzz. I didn't want this miraculous moment to end.

_Now I finally understand why people make such a deal out of kissing someone... It feels _great.

Axel started to move his lips slowly against mine. So, so slowly that it made me go crazy. I was hesitant in replying to it, but I got over it and started moving my own lips, bit by bit.

The kiss was gentle, but eventually it came to an end too. Axel pulled away and I opened my eyes.

_He's _so _blushing right now._

I smiled and chuckled a bit. Axel opened his eyes too and smiled at me.

Then I realized where I was again. In the middle of a dancefloor, in Demyx's homeparty, in a room full of people, in a room filled with curious pairs of eyes, most of them focused on _us._

I could feel it clearly when my face turned from a happy and smiling expression to a surprised, ashamed and flustered one in a matter of seconds. The blood rushed to my face and I looked away from Axel. I tried halfheartedly to release myself from his grasp but failed miserably.

"What's the problem now, Roxy?" the redhead said and firmed his hold of my fragile frame. I could _hear_ his arrogant smirk from his tone.

"Oh shut up you", I snapped at him. I knew he enjoyed this. Way too much.

_I'll have my revenge eventually..._

"Just... Everyone's watching at us...", I said flustered.

"Then why don't we give them a proper show, then?" Axel chuckled, twirled me around and tango-bent me, out of nowhere. I thought I would fall, but Axel held me firmly.

My head was fuzzy. Demyx must've seen what was going on and increased my torment by putting on some kind of tango song. Axel just smirked and took the lead. I had no idea what I was doing, but somehow I managed to survive without breaking anything or getting hurt in some other way.

Axel held me tight the whole time we danced, and I felt safe, even thought I just tried to keep up with no plan whatsoever. Step, step, bend, up, step step, twirl. It just kept on going until suddenly the song came to a halt and Axel of course gave the audience a flashy end by bending me and giving me a slight kiss on the tip of my nose.

My sense of reality came back to me as Axel pulled me up. The two of us had been the only ones dancing the whole. All of the people had been watching us the whole time. I felt embarrassed and awkward during the few seconds after our dance had ended. Until I became even more flustered as the crowd broke down in cheers and applauses. Axel just laughed and gave the crowd a fancy bow before chasing after me. I had ran away to Demyx by the DJ table.

"Wooow Roxy! That was fancy!" Demyx shouted as he saw me. He really was in a good mood.

"Damn fancy yeah. I almost got myself danced to death out there", I panted. The show really was an equal to a full-out workout.

"Haha! But it still looked great!" Zexion said. He was acting so out of character that I assumed he had taken a few while I was on the dancefloor.

For the rest of the night, everything went smoothly and nothing too drastic happened. Everyone had a good time and enjoyed themselves. I hung out with all of my friends who had made it to the party. Which was way, w_ay_ better than what I had expected. The first impression was almost shouting _inbound chaos._

I was drinking seriously for the first time in my life, was in a huge party for the first time, confessed for the first time and got my first kiss.

Lots of firsts for one day.

_Wonder if I'll get any more 'firsts' tonight... Wait what? Ugh I've had WAY too much to drink._

In the end, I'd say I've had a really productive evening.

Eventually, my drinking took serious effect and the whole world started spinning around and my balance was like I had been spun around a gazillion times. In other words, I had somehow managed to get kinda shitfaced. Those sweet, deceitful, delicious shots... And to top it all off, I was giggling at everything and everyone got a good laugh out of it.

"Okay Rocky-Pocky, I think it's time to go now or I won't have any idea what you'll end up like", Axel said with a friendly laugh.

"Gihihi, Rocky.. Pocky...", I giggled as I struggled to stay standing and not to flop on the floor face first.

"OI SORA! AXEL'S TAKING ROXY HOME NOW!" Demyx shouted to the brunette, who was nowhere to be seen. When there was no answer, Demyx shrugged.

"Nah, I'll tell 'im when I see 'im~. Take care now, you too. Be safe!" the mullet boy ended with a snarky laughter. I managed to blush from the hidden message. Axel just laughed.

"I'd say the same to you! See ya!" the hot redhead laughed back at him. Zexion was being _veeery_ friendly to Demyx.

"Gehe~", I snickered.

Somehow the two of us succeeded in exiting the chaos- and people-filled building in one piece. The breezy night air was refreshing, even though a bit too cold for my taste.

"Waah~. Feels so niiice~", I purred as Axel supported me by keeping my arm around his shoulders and his right hand tightly on my waist. His touch felt nice.

The first party of my life had ended in something that could be called as success.

"Shiiiiit Axelll~ I forgot my keys~."

Well, _almost._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is starting to be a fossil.. Started this on, like, 2010? Hope you guys are still following, reading and liking it! ^^ I was thinking on finishing this on the next chapter, so STAY TUNED! ;) (Inbound smutness in the next chapter, grrr~)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**MeGoNuts****:**

**AkuRoku: The Bet: Roxas**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! (Was this really necessary... Who knows xD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zero balance, hazy mind and a cold night. I would be a lost case if it wasn't for Axel who was able to keep me in check in my alcohol-slurred state. Hell, I would have fell on my face after three steps if Axel's broad back hadn't been a pillow for me to fall against.

Somehow the world had become filled with all kinds of interesting stuff and before I knew it, I'd make a slurred remark on how stupid a lamp post looks or how a bundle of trees look like a giant making pancakes. Axel laughed at me.

"Wow Roxy, I wouldn't have guessed you'd be like _this_ when you're drunk!"

"Me neitherrr~."

Somehow we managed to get our drunk asses to our apartment building throughtout the freezing night without falling to any of the frozen ditches on the way. I was leaning on Axel with my whole weight with no strenght whatsoever in my own legs as we waited for the elevator.

"You know Axel."

"What?"

"I fantasized about us making out in the elevator this morning", I said and finished with an allusive chuckle.

"Oh really?" Axel replied with a huge grin on his face.

And not a second later the elevator pinged and opened, revealing the small space inside. Axel walked the two of us inside, quickly pushed on the button which would take us to the fourth floor and even before the door closed behind us Axel had me pinned to the back wall of the elevator.

"Something like this, maybe?" Axel asked huskily, pushing himself against me, caressing my jawline and being so close already that our noses were touching. The elevator door closed with a ping.

Our lips clashed for the second time that evening but this time there was nothing innocent about. Raw, brutal, passionate, longing, no grace at all.

Axel's tongue invaded my mouth the second when I whimpered and moaned at the intimate contact. I grabbed his shirt in my desire-filled state, his found their place on my sides, roaming all over my torso. Teeth clashed, tongues brushed against one another, saliva was dripping from the corner of my mouth.

I felt like fainting then and there from the intensity of it all.

And then, THEN the elevator pinged and opened up.

I whimpered from the loss of the moment and Axel pulled away panting. His face was _flushed_ and I wasn't the only one looking like a mess, apparently. But DAMN Axel was one hell of a _hot mess._

"Something like that, yeah", I said to him, panting and smirking like I was the sneakiest bastard out there.

_'Seriously, when did I become the king of cheeky and yet genious comebacks? Oh yeah, the booze.'_

"Come on Pocky-boy", Axel said and pulled me out of the elevator. I stumbled a lot more than I had meant to, partially because of the drunkness and partially because of the intense make-out session which ended _way_ too early.

Axel took a hold of my waist and led me to his apartment's door. He dug his pockets, got his keys and opened the door. My patience had flown out of the window a long time ago: I pushed Axel in his apartment, against the wall and kissed him _hard._ I was going to gobble him up like the smexy bastard he was.

I don't even know where my hands were: they were roaming all over his body. His muscles, the heat of his skin, the feeling of his lips on mine and _god _those _voices._ They should be _illegal_. So smooth, so warm, so _Axel_.

I don't even know anymore. I have no idea what's going on. It's all so _intoxicating_, _addicting_ and I just wanted _more._

"Axel~", I moaned a lot louder than I had meant to.

Both of us were panting, drunk and horny as hell.

_'I have a feeling that I know where this is going...'_

And I had no objection to it.

Yeah, we were both drunk as hell, but hey. I bet I'd still do it if I were sober. It's just that I had no restrictions in my current state.

_'God I'm acting like such a slut.'_

My hands sneaked their way under Axel's shirt, hungrily reaching for every inch of skin available. The redhead moaned and groped my butt with both of his hands. I yielped and jumped a bit. Axel smirked into the kiss.

If it had been anyone else but Axel I would have died of embarrassment a long time ago. Not that I wasn't doing it at the moment, but it was different. I was embarassed like I have never been but at the same time it felt so _right._

But the increasing tightness of the borrowed pair of jeans did _not_ feel right in the slightest. It was suffocating.

I broke the kiss and lunged to Axel's exposed, pale neck. I licked, I bit, I kissed, I did any thing that just came to mind. I presumably had found a sensitive spot as Axel tensed and gripped my arms like his life depended on it, letting out a voice that was some kind of blenc of a moan and a hiss.

"_Fuck_ Roxas I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you don't stop then I won't either", he said huskily and looked at me with his mesmerizing green eyes. They held a fire I had never seen before. I felt like I would die from the amount of sex appeal in that look.

"Whooo said an'thing 'bout stopping?" I answered just as huskily. Yeah, two could play this game.

My answer had a surprising effect. Axel's lust-filled gaze turned a bit into one of amazement.

"You sure? Seriously, like, you're drunk as hell and-"

"Eith'r you'r gonna f'ck m' brains out or I'll f'ck ya 'til ya can't w'lk an'moar." It seemed like my system was going into a more alcohol-influenced state.

Something snapped in Axel's mind. He pushed me off of him with a lot of force, putting me off-balance, taking a firm hold of my wrist and pulling me somewhere.

I was too mesmerized by Axel's back to realise where he was taking me until he turned around quickly and I felt something soft against my legs. It was the edge of Axel's bed and the tiniest push from Axel made me fall on my back on it.

Axel straddled me under him and hovered above me. This was going _way_ beyond my wildest fantasies. I bet I looked like a mess, but I wasn't the only one.

Axel's usually well-kept hair was ruffled and pointing in all directions, his pale face was tinted with a deep blush and his _eyes._ Damn them, they would end up being the death of me. He was panting and I could feel his breath on my face. It sent shivers down my spine.

_'Daym.'_

As Axel caught my lips in another breathtaking kiss I was convinced that I wouldn't get to the top anymore that night. He started to slide my shirt off of me, revealing my abdomen.

After that, everything got hazy. My mind was fuzzy from desire, lust and alcohol: there was only me and Axel in the whole world. Everything else got erased from my mind like someone had pressed Cntrl+Alt+Del.

My shirt flew to some dark corner of Axel's bedroom, Axel's tongue rummaged in my mouth, his hands roamed on my body, clothes flew and landed wherever they ended up in.

And when his hands went between my legs, _dear LORD_ the sensation was completely out of this world. Axel's touch was already electrifying but when he touched my most sensitive area it just _felt so goddamn good._

I panted, I moaned, I writhed under Axel, his handsomeness and magic touch. The pleasure was mindblowing, but after a while a new, slightly uncomfortable sensation got mixed in. The redhead was _moaning my name while he was fingering me_ and-

_'This feels like a dream. I'm in heaven.'_

My fingers dug into Axel's back, my legs were pushing against his sides and before I knew it my insides were being spread apart as Axel was pushing inside of me. It stung and felt foreign and I whimpered a bit because of the pain. Axel went in slowly, kissing my neck, my face, caressing my arms. I felt him shudder against my body, panting on my ear.

"Dear God Axel you sound so sexy right now", I half-moaned, half-panted. His grip on me tightened the second he heard my voice. The redhead groaned.

"And you sound _godly_", he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Roxas, I'm going to start moving, alright?" he continued. I couldn't answer anything but a needy whimper.

It was weird. It hurt, but at the same time it felt _so goddamn good it should've been illegal._

At that point I didn't have even the slightest trace of self-restraint left and I just moaned and panted and whimpered and groaned until it all became too much and I felt like fainting.

The dim lighting of the room didn't give much to look at, I barely saw Axel's silhouette. But seeing things clearly wasn't the main point when I was overwhelmed by everything. I felt like I was burning under Axel's touch, the tiniest spec of green in the dim room made my heart skip a beat. I clung to Axel like I would die otherwise. I don't even know if I was clinging to him too roughly, but even if I did, Axel kept on moving. Rhythmically, hypnotically, mind-blowingly. His hands roamed all over, his voice filled my ears, his touch filled my senses, Axel took over my thoughts completely.

"Oh dear god Axellll~ Mmmmmh~ I ca- Aaaaaaah!"

"Roxaaaaassssshhhh~"

* * *

><p>"Well that escalated quickly", Axel grinned out of breath.<p>

"You didn't just say that, Axel", I looked at him with a not-amused expression. But I couldn't help but laugh at that. Axel joined in and the both of us just laughed for a while, laying on Axel's bed, all sweaty and basking in the afterglow.

"Idiot", I said laughing. Axel turned to his side, facing me.

"But you know you love it", he said smugly.

"Oh shut it", I replied with a smile and smacked him with a pillow. _'You know I do, you sexy bastard.'_

Axel lunged forward and wrapped me into his arms, holding me tightly and sighing contently.

"Axel."

"Yeah Roxy-Pocky?"

"You're all sweaty and sticky. Let me go, yuck."

"Well I'm not the only one", he said and ruffled my hair. "That can wait 'till morning. Let's just get some sleep, I'm _bummed_", he continued and emphasized his point with a wide yawn.

"This won't become a habit, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" Axel asked, slightly frightened.

I just smiled widely and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Next time I'm cleaning up before falling asleep."

_'Beat that, Sora. We're both stubborn blockheads.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: DEAR HOLY SMOLY FIGGETY FUCKDUCK IT'S ACTUALLY DONE! AFTER ONLY-GOD-KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS THE FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT! I sincerely want to thank every single one of you who has reviewed, followed and read this story even after all this time. Seriously, thank you. This story would never have gotten finished without your support. Thank you 3 I luvs y'all~<strong>

**I hope I wrote adequate smut, it was my first time writing it. I didn't want to write any super-detailed all-out porn, it didn't feel quite right, so I went about in a more round-about manner. I wish none of you got disappointed in the ending or anything. And maybe I'll get more KH inspiration when the 2.5 HD Remix comes out~ ;)**

**Really, thank you all.**


End file.
